


Holidays (part 2)

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Merry December [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, F/M, Holidays, prompt story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: Surprises come in all shapes and sizes.





	Holidays (part 2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HakeberHooligan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakeberHooligan/gifts).



> Hello, my lovelies. This is part of the December Challenge for our FB Group. Two stories a day under the same prompt. Have fun and let me know what you think.  
> I would like to thank Animorpher_4326, for helping me with this one. Without her, I'd still be stuck. She was the genious behind all the Christmas presents between our three boys. So, thank you love.  
> Love y'all.

Dean had been looking for the perfect gift for Emma for a month and he only had two weeks left to find it. To say he was getting desperate was an understatement. He had already bought Sam’s gift, all was left was hers and, by Chuck, was it hard. He had a pretty good idea of what he wanted, the hard part was find it.

He and Sam had just finished another hunt when, on their way back to the hotel from the local diner, he looked at an antique store’s window and he froze. That it was. The perfect gift.  Telling Sam that he would be right back, Dean walked in and asked the old lady behind the counter if it was for sale. When she said it was, he didn’t even care about the price. He told her he would take it. He had finally found Emma’s gift.

Dean is in the kitchen getting himself a mid-afternoon snack, remembering that moment, when Emma walked in, her jacket under her arm.

\- “Hey babe. Going somewhere?”

\- “Yep, I’m going into town with Cas. He’s staying this year for Christmas and I’m gonna go with him to buy you guys presents.” – Dean could tell she was excited by the way she talked fast and the quick kiss she gave him.

Emma pretty much had adopted Cas, being this sort of motherly figure to him. Which was kind of hilarious, considering he was hundred of years older than her. But that’s who she was, always taking care of the people she loved.

Christmas Eve had finally arrived and they were all caught in the joy of the holidays. When he and Emma had started dating, she basically demanded that they celebrated all the holidays, to put in her words, “It will give us a sense of normalcy.”. At first all three of them had fight her on it, but, damn, can the woman be stubborn. Eventually, they gave in and agreed.

And now there they were. Sitting around the table in the library, a roasted ham in the middle of the table and all sorts of side dishes spread around the table surrounding it. He could, also, smell the intoxicating smell of home baked pie coming from the kitchen. Emma had been in the kitchen all day, preparing dinner, making sure everything was perfect for Cas’ first Christmas with them. And that right there, just made him love her even more.

Toasts were made, dinner was eaten and they were now relaxing in the couches in the library. Cas kept asking Emma about all the different traditions that people would do to celebrate Christmas and Emma, Chuck bless her, would answer to all of them, sometimes repeating herself but never losing her patience.

Pulling her close to him on the couch, Dean kissed the top of her head. She looked up and leaned towards him, giving him a sweet kiss in return, her hand over his chest. Breaking the kiss, they just stared at each other, loving looks on both their faces.

They were both brought back to reality by a questioning Castiel.

\- “When do you exchange gifts, Emma?”

\- “Usually, on Christmas morning, but since this is your first Christmas, if everyone agrees, maybe we could exchange them tonight?” – Emma answered him, a smile on her lips, before turning towards Dean and Sam to see if they were okay with the idea. Both of them had no problem in exchanging gifts early, after all they always made their own traditions.

Sam went first. For Dean, he had bought a very expensive, top of the line, car wax for the Impala. He knew how much he loved that car, almost as much as he loved Emma. Then, it was Cas’ turn. It took a while for Sam to find the perfect gift for him, but he found it. He was in a library when he came across this book. It was a book on human behavior. “Perfect.”, Sam had thought with a chuckle. Maybe now Cas wouldn’t bombard Emma with so many questions.

And, last but not least, Emma. Emma was a challenge. He never knew what to get her, not even for her birthday. Sam would ask her a million questions but would always come up empty. That was until a few weeks ago. He was looking through some photos on his computer, when Emma came into the room and saw a photo they had taken. It was a simple photo: just her, Dean, Sam and Cas, leaning against the Impala. She had asked a kid to take the photo and paid him 20 bucks for it. But the look on her face now, looking at it… That’s when he realized what her present was gonna be. Sam had printed it and framed it in a beautiful white frame. That was what she was holding in that moment. She gave him a tight hug and thanked him, saying that she loved it.

Dean was next. He started with Sam. He knew his brother was this big tech nerd, so he knew he had to get him something tech related. Surfing online, he came across this add for a smart watch. It was supposed to work as a wrist smartphone and he knew that was just something up Sam’s alley. The look on his brother face was priceless. Sam couldn’t believe that Dean would think of getting something that techy. Hugging Sam close, Dean moved on to Cas.

For Cas, it was fairly simple. He knew Cas needed some real-world experience, so what better way to get it than with a gift certificate to a gentleman’s club. Cas looked confused and when Dean explained it to him, it earned him a slap on the arm from Emma. He even volunteered Sam to go with Cas, which was returned with Sam’s famous bitch face.

Dean saved the best for last. Emma. Giving the small box to her, he couldn’t wait to see her reaction. Emma opened the box and her eyes went wide. Inside was an antique gold locket. She had mention how she had always wanted one and Dean had been desperately looking for one. When she opened it, she smiled. In there, was a picture of the two of them, taken not that long ago. She kissed him tenderly and thanked him, saying that she loved it. He took it from her and put it around her neck. It fitted perfectly.

Now it was Cas’ turn. Emma looked at him and nodded, telling him that it was his turn. Cas gave Sam his gift first. It was the complete collection of the Supernatural series, signed by Chuck. Emma and Dean couldn’t help laughing at Sam’ expression. Cas looked a bit confused but when Sam thanked and hugged him, he knew he had done well.

Then, it was Dean. Cas excused himself and heard Emma chuckling. She knew what his gift for Dean was and she explained to him, that considering what it was, it was a bit funny. Cas returned to the library carrying a dozen roses. “The man said you buy them for someone that you would go to Hell and back for. I found it fitting.”, Cas told Dean, who had a dumbfounded expression on his face. Cas could hear Sam trying to hide the laughter and failing miserably. Emma, after calming down from laughing so hard, explain to him that flowers are usually gifted to women. Not that men couldn’t get them, but it wasn’t as usual. Dean just shrugged and pulled Cas into a one arm hug and thanked him. Cas had one more gift to give, but he was saving it for later.

It was Emma’s turn. She decided to start with Cas. She had seen this little man’s bracelet that had a set of wings on it and immediately thought of her favorite angel. Giving the small box to the angel, she wasn’t sure what he would make of it, but the look on his face told her that he loved it. Helping him putting it on, she quickly found herself wrapped in a tight hug. Cas thanked her and spent the rest of the time admiring it.

Then it was Sam’s turn. For Sam, it was a no brainer. She had been bidding on an auction and a few days before she managed to win. It was a first edition of an obscure lore book that she had heard Sam say he was missing. Once he unwrapped the gift, she saw Sam’s face going from shock to happiness at his gift. He never thought she would go as far as tracking that thing down and actually buy it. Apparently, their second father, Bobby, had one and was lost when his house burned down. Sam thought it had been lost forever. He got up from his seat and pulled her up into a bear hug. Kissing the top of her head and thanking her, he went back to his seat and started looking over the book.

Finally, it had come Dean’s turn. She had this one made specially for him. Emma handed a medium size box to Dean and waited. Dean pulled the top of the box and, after removing the loose paper that was on top, he just froze. Looking very slowly back at Emma, she could see he had tears in his eyes when he asked her if she was serious. When she nodded her head in confirmation that she wasn’t joking, tears in her eyes as well, he picked her up and kissed her passionately.

Sam looked confused at his brother. Looking over at Cas, expecting to see the same look on his face, he was surprised to see that Cas had a sweet and kind smile on his face. Asking Dean what was wrong, all that Dean did was point to the box Emma had just given him. Grabbing the box off of the couch, Sam looked stunned and overwhelmed. Inside was a tiny baby onesie that said, in bold letters, “My dad’s a hunter”. Sam looked back at Emma, who in return asked him if he was ready to be an uncle. He couldn’t help the tears that fell down his face, pulling her into a tight hug.

Suddenly, Cas spoke.

\- “The day we went to buy Sam and Dean’s gifts, I realized I needed to buy you one, as well. I also already knew that you were expecting, so I asked for help to this little old lady and she recommended this.”

Cas handed over the last gift. Emma’s gift. Emma had told him not to worry about getting her a gift, that his presence there was all the gift she wanted, but he still felt the need to buy her something. Cas saw Emma opening the small box and the way her eyes wrinkled when she laughed at what was inside. The little old lady had told him that, when babies were little, mothers would often say that they were little angels, even when they weren’t. So, she recommended a onesie that said in big and bold letters “I’m an angel”.

The irony of the saying on the onesie didn’t escape them, that’s why they all laughed. Having an angel, an actual angel, give a onesie with that saying written in it, was funny to say the least. Emma took a look around. Dean had the biggest smile, already making plans with Sam and Cas for when the baby comes. Her eyes locked with Cas and all she could do was mouth a “Thank you”, before more tears of happiness spilled from her eyes. This Christmas wouldn’t be the same if he wasn’t there to share the happiness that a baby always brought.


End file.
